


a little lost on the way home (i wanna find you, find you)

by YaBoiJoy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Found Family, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Episode s01e18, the latest episode killed me i had to do smth about my feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoiJoy/pseuds/YaBoiJoy
Summary: There’s a dull, aching pain in her chest, right between her ribs. It comes from happier memories of the nights she’s spent under the same stars with Eda and King. The memories of making them smile, bodies shaking with laughter and buzzing with happiness.orluz, on her way home, without eda.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124





	a little lost on the way home (i wanna find you, find you)

It takes a while for Luz to move from where she stood, staring at the wide chasm between her and the gates of the castle. It felt so easy when she walked through those doors the first time that Luz couldn’t help but let herself daydream that she did— that somehow, she managed to get past the chasm and walked through, that she found Eda, saved her from her curse and they both walk out, safe, alive, alive, alive. 

It’s only when the sun starts to fall that she blinks from her reverie, forcing herself to move her shaky legs. She looks up at the dark sky, finds the stars blinking down at her, just as they always have— like nothing’s changed, like everything is the way it normally is, except it’s not. 

There’s a dull, aching pain in her chest, right between her ribs. It comes from happier memories of the nights she’s spent under the same stars with Eda and King. The memories of making them smile, bodies shaking with laughter and buzzing with happiness. Images of simpler times, etched into Luz’s mind as she blinks away the tears that have formed in the corners of her eyes. 

She looks back down, away from the castle and wills her legs to move forward. With each step, she feels her heart grow heavy with the truth she isn’t ready to face. She builds her walls brittle around her heart, she can’t accept it. Not yet. It’s a long walk home, alone. There’d be plenty of time to think of what she should do next, her next plan. She always comes back from every setback, comes back up with every stumble. But not a single thought crosses her mind. She feels numb, devoid of emotion and thought. 

For once in her life, Luz’s mind is quiet. Everything around her is muffled noises, hearing only the soft thumping of her heart. She barely even breathes, only taking soft shallow breaths as she walks through the forest. 

She only focuses on the way her shoes dig into the ground, the way leaves crunch under her heel as she walks, walks, walks. And she keeps walking, barely glancing up and only doing so when she feels like there’s something in her way. 

She walks until she reaches town, finds it empty and quiet as she walks along the road, path illuminated only by the streetlamps.

By the time she sees the Owl House, the sun is rising and she catches sight of Hooty yawning and opening his eyes as the rays of sunshine finally falls upon his face. She stands close enough that when he sees her, she hears him say, “Oh, Luz, there you are.” He doesn’t seem to notice that something is wrong, someone is missing, Eda is—

“Hi, Hooty.” She says, barely above a breath. She sounds tired, and she is, probably, but she doesn’t feel like it. She’s been walking for miles and miles, and yet, she’s as numb as ever.

She opens the door and walks in, finds that the place isn’t lit up the way it normally is. It nips at her heart, gnawing and clawing at her chest as she looks around.

Her eyes fall upon the assorted colors of banners raised, a few balloons and some confetti scattered across the place. She sees the huge, pink cake and the little gift beside it and a gasp escapes past her lips. 

King pops out of the cake, one hand raised and the other placed against his hip. He takes a few deep breaths, like he couldn’t quite breathe when he was inside the cake, before he raises both of his hands, waving them with his eyes closed as he exclaims, “The cake is me!” excitedly. 

He opens his eyes and watches her stand there, shell-shocked. Luz can tell from the way his arms fall slightly to his side, visibly deflating, he notices that something is wrong, someone is missing—

“Hey, um.” He says, confused. “Where’s Eda?” 

At the mention of her name, Luz feels her brittle walls fall apart, crashing onto her like the weight of the world is resting on her shoulders and her arms could no longer hold it up. Every emotion that had suddenly left her comes crashing back like a tidal wave. She gasps as her eyes start to burn, tears welling up. She feels the exhaustion catch up to her and her legs, which she hadn’t realized was shaking to the bone, gives up on her and she falls, kneeling on the ground with her head held down. 

She falls apart, feels the crushing weight of hopelessness and helplessness pressed against her lungs, making her feel like she couldn’t breathe— 

King hops out of the cake and crawls to her knees, sitting by her side as he looks up at her, worried, confused. Hooty hovers over them, looking at her with concerned eyes. They don’t know what happened to Eda. They don’t know how Luz failed. How Luz managed to get Eda captured. 

She wants to tell them it should’ve been her, she shouldn’t have gone there in the first place— shouldn’t have walked into the enemy’s den unprepared. She should’ve properly thought about the consequences, should’ve known that if anything were to happen to her there, Eda would have to come save her and eventually get captured. 

She should’ve done a lot of things. And now she doesn’t know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> the episode broke my heart . does anyone wanna try and make me feel something .


End file.
